Sins Of The Mother
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A man shows up at the manor looking for grams. When the sisters tell him she died, the man suddenly changes into a demon. And vows to destroy them for what grams did to it.


CHARMED  
  
"SINS OF THE MOTHER"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
  
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
  
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
  
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 1 episodes   
  
"The Witch Is Back" and "Wicca Envy".)  
  
* * *  
  
A man shows up at the manor looking for grams. When the sisters   
  
tell him she died, the man suddenly changes into a demon. And vows to   
  
destroy them for what grams did to it.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Prue walked into the attic and found Piper and Phoebe looking in   
  
the Book of Shadows.  
  
"What's up?" asked Prue, walking over and looking at the entry   
  
they were staring at.  
  
"Nothing," said Phoebe. "We were just talking about how much we   
  
missed Melinda."  
  
The book was open to the entry about Melinda Warren, their   
  
ancestor. The spell they had used to bring her to the future had   
  
given them an opportunity that almost no one ever got. To meet the   
  
person who had actually started their line.  
  
"I miss her too," said Prue, closing the book. "But she's back   
  
where she belongs now. We need to get on with our own lives."  
  
"Always the logical one," said Piper, hugging her older sister.  
  
"Someone has to be," said Prue.  
  
The three sisters went downstairs. When they were nearly at the   
  
bottom of the stairs, someone knocked on the front door. Only it   
  
wasn't a normal knock. It sounded as if someone were trying to knock   
  
the door off its hinges. Prue opened the door and found a man   
  
standing on the front porch.  
  
"Easy on the door, guy," snapped Prue. "It's only made of wood   
  
and glass, you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry," said the man, pushing his way into the entryway.  
  
He was about average height for a man. His graying hair was   
  
mussed and he hadn't shaved in several days. His clothes looked as if   
  
he had slept in them for several days. He was clearly old enough to   
  
be the sisters' grandfather.  
  
"Come right in why don't you?" asked Prue.  
  
"Is she here?" asked the man nervously. "Penny Halliwell. I   
  
need to speak to her."  
  
"Sorry," said Phoebe. "Grams died a few months ago."  
  
"We're her granddaughters," said Piper. "Is there anything we   
  
could do for you?"  
  
"No, no, no," cried the man, "she can't be dead. She just can't   
  
be."  
  
"We know how your feel," said Prue, "but I'm afraid she is. Who   
  
are you?"  
  
"You don't understand," snapped the man. He was very close to   
  
loosing control. "This is horrible. If she's dead, then there's no   
  
hope. The danger is back. You're all in terrible, terrible, danger."  
  
"Listen, mister," said Piper, "you need to calm down. You're   
  
not doing anyone any good like this. Why don't we go into the living   
  
room and . . ."  
  
"There's no time," screamed the man. "It's too late."  
  
Suddenly the man doubled over as if he were in pain. The   
  
sisters didn't know what was happening or what to do. Suddenly the   
  
man straightened up. As he stood up, he changed. His form turned   
  
into a seven-foot creature with red skin. Its blues eyes flashed.   
  
Vampire-like fangs extended from its mouth. It looked around at the   
  
sisters.  
  
"Demon," said Prue, moving over next to her sisters.  
  
"You will tell me where the witch is," demanded the demon. "I   
  
will have my revenge on her."  
  
TWO  
  
"Look, bub," said Prue, "we already told you. Our grandmother   
  
died several months ago. I suggest you get out of here right now."  
  
"Dead?" questioned the demon. "The witch is dead?"  
  
"That's what we said," said Piper. "And if you don't want to   
  
join her, I suggest you do as Prue says."  
  
"No," howled the demon. "Thirty years I've been waiting for my   
  
revenge. To have it stolen from me like this."  
  
He looked down at the sisters.  
  
"You called her grandmother," said the demon.  
  
"That's right," said Phoebe. "She was our grandmother."  
  
"You are the witch's granddaughters?" questioned the demon.  
  
"Not very smart, is he?" Prue asked her sisters.  
  
"All is not lost then," said the demon. "I shall have my   
  
revenge yet. You will pay for what she did to me."  
  
The demon raised its hand but Prue didn't wait to see what it   
  
was going to do. She flung her hand out and the demon went flying out   
  
of the open door. It fell to the porch and tumbled down the stairs.   
  
The sisters stepped up to the door.  
  
"I seem to have underestimated you," said the demon, rising to   
  
its feet. "It seems you have inherited the witch's lineage. This is   
  
not finished. I'll have my revenge yet."  
  
Suddenly the demon shimmered out and was gone. Prue stepped   
  
outside and looked up and down the street. Then she moved back into   
  
the manor and closed the door.  
  
"I think we got lucky," said Prue. "I don't think anyone saw   
  
what happened."  
  
"What did happen?" asked Piper.  
  
"It said something about what grams did to it," said Phoebe.   
  
"What do you think she did to it?"  
  
"I don't know," said Prue. "But it also implied it would be   
  
back. We need to find out what it is and how to get rid of it.   
  
Phoebe and I will check the Book of Shadows."  
  
"I'll check my potion ingredients," said Piper. "I need to make   
  
sure we have everything for a vanquishing potion."  
  
Prue and Phoebe headed to the attic as Piper headed for the   
  
kitchen.  
  
"What was all that talk about revenge?" asked Phoebe as they   
  
entered the attic.  
  
"I don't know," said Prue. "Apparently grams did something that   
  
really got under its skin."  
  
"Prue," said Phoebe, "didn't you close the Book of Shadows when   
  
we were up here earlier?"  
  
"Yes, why?" asked Prue looking at the book.  
  
The book still sat on the podium where they kept it. But   
  
instead of being closed, it lay open. Prue and Phoebe walked up and   
  
looked at it.  
  
"It's open to a binding potion," said Phoebe. "Something that's   
  
supposed to bind someone's powers."  
  
"That's nice," said Prue, "except we don't need to bind this   
  
thing. We need to vanquish it. See if you can find an entry for it."  
  
Phoebe began to flip through the pages of the book. After a few   
  
moments she stopped and opened the book to an entry.  
  
"Here it is," said Phoebe. "Its name is Pentak, a medium level   
  
demon that torments mortals and drives them insane causing them to   
  
commit horrible crimes."  
  
"Not a nice guy," said Prue. "Look, there's a vanquishing   
  
potion for it. Copy it down for Piper."  
  
"Look at this," said Phoebe.  
  
Prue read the portion of the entry Phoebe was pointing to.  
  
"That's odd," said Prue. "And obviously someone made a mistake.   
  
Come on. Let's get that potion recipe to Piper. We need to have that   
  
potion ready when this Pentak returns."  
  
Phoebe copied the recipe down and the two left the attic. As   
  
they started to descend the stairs, neither noticed the pages of the   
  
Book of Shadows begin to flip by themselves. The pages finally   
  
stopped, coming to rest on a different entry.  
  
THREE  
  
"Find anything?" asked Piper, coming out of the kitchen as Prue   
  
and Phoebe came down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," said Prue. "It's called Pentak and it drives people   
  
crazy and makes them commit crimes. And there was a vanquishing   
  
potion. Phoebe has the recipe for it."  
  
"I have just enough ingredients for one potion," said Piper.   
  
"We'll need to stock up right away."  
  
"I'll go as soon as this is finished," said Prue.  
  
"There was something strange about that entry," said Phoebe,   
  
handing the recipe t Piper. "It said that Pentak was contained and   
  
should probe a threat for a long time. And that part was written in   
  
ball point pent, not like the rest of the entry."  
  
"That is strange," said Piper. "Obviously someone made a   
  
mistake."  
  
"That's what I said,' said Prue. "Maybe grams did it. Maybe   
  
that's what Pentak was talking about. Maybe grams did something that   
  
she thought would contain this thing, only it didn't contain it for   
  
very long."  
  
"I can't see grams making a mistake like that," said Phoebe.  
  
"Neither can I," said Piper. "Maybe it was some one else."  
  
"It looked like grams' handwriting," said Prue.  
  
"We can worry about that later," said Piper. "I need to get   
  
this potion made."  
  
Just then the three heard glass break in the kitchen. They went   
  
into the kitchen and looked around. Two glass jars lay broken on the   
  
floor, their contents intermingled.  
  
"Damn," said Piper, picking up one of the broken jars, "I needed   
  
that for the vanquishing potion. We'll need to get some more right   
  
away."  
  
"I'll go," volunteered Phoebe. "If that thing attacks while I'm   
  
gone, both of your powers will be more useful than mine."  
  
"Don't take too long," said Prue. "We may need you for a Power   
  
of Three spell."  
  
"Back in a flash," said Phoebe.  
  
Piper told her what to get and Phoebe left immediately to get   
  
it.  
  
"I don't understand how those jars fell off the counter," said   
  
Piper. "The weren't that close to the edge."  
  
"Maybe they were closer t the edge than you thought," said Prue.  
  
"I guess so," said Piper. "I can start the potion anyway. I   
  
should be ready for the last ingredient when Phoebe gets back with   
  
it."  
  
"I'm going to check the rest of the house," said Prue. "Just to   
  
make sure that thing isn't hiding her somewhere."  
  
"I'd better go with you," said Piper. "The potion isn't any   
  
good until Phoebe gets back anyway. And I can still have it ready by   
  
the time she gets back."  
  
When the two had left the kitchen, a gust of wind came in the   
  
open window. The paper with the recipe on it slid out from underneath   
  
the jar Piper was using to hold it down. When it was free of the   
  
weight of the jar, the wind kicked up again.  
  
The wind caught the paper and lifted it off the table.   
  
Unerringly the paper lifted on the breeze and flew toward the window.   
  
Then the paper blew out the window and disappeared into the backyard.   
  
Just as suddenly, the wind dissipated away.  
  
"Well, it's nowhere in the house," said Piper as she and Prue   
  
walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't think it would be," said Prue. "I just wanted to make   
  
sure."  
  
"Where's the recipe?" asked Piper, looking over the table.  
  
"You had it last," said Prue.  
  
"It was right here," said Piper, "under this jar."  
  
They both searched the kitchen. There was no sign of the   
  
recipe.  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "things just don't vanish for no reason."  
  
"This is really strange," said Prue. "It's almost as if someone   
  
is trying to prevent you from making that potion."  
  
"Like maybe a demon who doesn't want to be vanquished?" offered   
  
Piper. "Okay, I'm going to go get the recipe again. You stay here   
  
and make sure nothing else gets disturbed."  
  
"Right," said Prue.  
  
Piper picked up a pad and pen and headed for the Book of   
  
Shadows.  
  
FOUR  
  
"Here you go," said Phoebe, handing a bag to Piper. "We were   
  
lucky. It was the last jar they had."  
  
"Great," said Piper. "I'm all ready for it."  
  
She removed the jar from the bag and opened it. Then she   
  
sprinkled some of the contents into her hand.  
  
"Stand back," she said.  
  
She poured the content of her hand into the pot with the potion   
  
in it and quickly pulled her hand back. There was a small explosion   
  
inside the pot and smoke began to rise from the pot. Piper picked up   
  
a spoon and started to stir the concoction.  
  
"All ready," she announced. "Once it cools, we'll be ready for   
  
Pentak when he comes back."  
  
"Good," said Prue. "The sooner we get rid of him, the better."  
  
"By the way," said Piper, "why were you guys checking out a   
  
binding potion?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Prue.  
  
"When I got the recipe again," said Piper, "the Book of Shadows   
  
was open to a binding potion. You were right about the entry on   
  
Pentak, Prue. That was grams' handwriting in that entry."  
  
"The Book of Shadows was open to the same entry when we first   
  
went up there," said Phoebe. "The book seems to be opening itself.   
  
That's really weird."  
  
"It's more than weird," said Prue. "The entry for Pentak said   
  
it was contained. You don't think grams bound the demons' powers   
  
instead of vanquishing it, do you?"  
  
"Why would she do that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No reason I can think of," said Piper. "But it might explain   
  
why Pentak is so ticked off. If she bound its powers, it would be as   
  
helpless as anyone else. It would be pretty strong motive for   
  
revenge."  
  
"It would also explain why she thought it was contained," said   
  
Prue. "If she bound its' powers, the binding would have been broken   
  
after she died. That explains why it showed up now. And we get to be   
  
the recipient of its' anger since grams is gone."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why grams would bind a demons power   
  
instead of vanquishing it," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well," said Prue, pouring the liquid into a vial, "we're ready   
  
for it now. She might have bound its powers, but we need to vanquish   
  
it. And this," she capped the vial and sat it on the table, " will do   
  
just that."  
  
Suddenly the vial slid across the table of its own accord. It   
  
slid off the edge of the table. Piper barely froze it in time before   
  
it shattered on the floor. She reached down and snatched it out of   
  
midair.  
  
"This is getting annoying," she said.  
  
"What was that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Pentak is using his power to keep us from completing this   
  
potion," said Prue. "I guess he doesn't want to be vanquished."  
  
"Gee, surprise, surprise," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'll just hang onto this," said Piper, putting the vial into   
  
her pocket. "I don't want to find it broken just when we need it."  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually hoping this thing will attack,"   
  
said Prue, "just so we can get it over with."  
  
"Maybe I should write a Power of Three spell," said Phoebe.   
  
"Just as a safety precaution."  
  
"That might not be a bad idea," said Prue. "It never hurts to   
  
have a backup plan."  
  
"Well, I think I want to sit down for a while," said Piper.   
  
"I"ve been on my feet all day and they're killing me."  
  
As the three entered the entryway, there was a knock at the   
  
door. Phoebe walked over and looked out the window.  
  
"Prue," she said, "you know that wish you just made? I think   
  
you just got it."  
  
She opened the door and stepped back. Pentak stood on the porch   
  
in his human form.  
  
FIVE  
  
"Piper, the potion," said Prue, as she raised her hands, ready   
  
to defend against an attack.  
  
Piper reached into her pocket and pulled out the vanquishing   
  
potion. She raised the vial and was about to throw it.  
  
"Wait," said the man, putting up his hands as if to stop her,   
  
"I'm an innocent."  
  
Piper hesitated. The man seemed composed and rational. Not   
  
nearly as agitated as he had been before.  
  
"What?" asked Prue.  
  
"I'm an innocent," said the man. "That's what your grandmother   
  
used to call me. Please, just give me some time to explain what's   
  
going on. I'm not a threat to you."  
  
"How do we know this isn't a trick?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know what that vial does," said the man, "but you can   
  
keep it handy if you want. I just need five minutes to explain."  
  
"Okay," said Prue, "you have five minutes. But try anything and   
  
you're going to be very sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean you're not Pentak?" asked Piper, sitting a cup   
  
of coffee on the table in front of the man.  
  
"My name is Curtis Moore," said the man. "When I was young, I   
  
was diagnosed with MPD; multiple personalities disorder. There's   
  
someone else living in my head. At first it was mild. But as I got   
  
older, the other personality began to get stronger. It turned out to   
  
be this Pentak. And it didn't take me long to figure out what it   
  
was."  
  
"You don't remember anything when it takes over?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Just flashes mostly," said Moore. "I went to a dozen doctors   
  
but they couldn't help me."  
  
"So you came to grams," said Prue.  
  
"We were good friends in high school," said Moore. "She even   
  
confided in me that she was a witch. I didn't believe her then. But   
  
when all of this started, I figured I didn't have anything to loose."  
  
"That's why she bound the demon instead of vanquishing it," said   
  
Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Moore. "She said she couldn't vanquish it without   
  
killing me. And she couldn't kill me because I was an innocent. So   
  
she brewed this concoction and had me drink it. That was almost   
  
thirty years ago and I"ve been free of Pentak ever since."  
  
"Until a few months ago," said Phoebe.  
  
"That's right," said Moore. "That's when it started coming out   
  
again. And it's getting stronger. Usually I'm in charge. But it's   
  
getting harder to stay in control."  
  
"When grams died," said Piper, "her binding was broken. That's   
  
why Pentak is back. As it gets stronger, it will begin to take over   
  
completely. Eventually, it will be in control all the time."  
  
"That's why I came back here," said Moore. "Penny helped me   
  
before and I figured she could help me again."  
  
"Only Pentak took over," said Prue. "And it's looking for   
  
revenge against grams for binding it. Only with her dead, it can't   
  
get to her. So it's decided to take its' revenge out on us."  
  
"So it would seem," said Moore. "I'm sorry aobut that. I   
  
didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. I thought Penny   
  
could bind it again or something."  
  
"I'm sure she would if she was still alive," said Phoebe. "Then   
  
again, if she was still alive, it would still be bound and none of   
  
this would be happening."  
  
"With Penny dead now," said Moore, "I don't have any hope of   
  
stopping this thing. It's only a matter of time before it takes over   
  
completely."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly," said Prue.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Moore. "Is one of you a witch, too?"  
  
"Actually," said Phoebe, "we all are. We inherited our power   
  
from grams after she died."  
  
"And I have an idea that should keep Pentak locked away   
  
permanently," said Piper smiling.  
  
SIX  
  
"Here ya go," said Piper, handing a potion to Moore. "It may   
  
not taste real good, but it should do the trick."  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" asked Moore.   
  
"Penny tried this once before."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Piper, "it's going to work. All three of us   
  
had a hand in making this binding potion. As long as even one of us   
  
is still alive, Pentak is going to stay where he is."  
  
Moore drank about half the potion and grimaced.  
  
"Oh, that's disgusting," he said.  
  
"All of it," ordered Piper. "It won't do any good unless you   
  
finish it."  
  
Moore held his nose and drained the cup.  
  
"I'm glad this doesn't have to be done every day," he said. "I   
  
don't know if I could drink that again."  
  
"Well, your problems are all over," said Piper. "Pentak is gone   
  
for good."  
  
"I don't know how to thank you," said Moore.  
  
"Just enjoy your life," said Prue. "And don't worry about   
  
demons anymore."  
  
"You have a deal," said Moore. Thank you so much."  
  
"Okay, go," said Piper. "You need to get back to your life."  
  
More smiled and left the manor.  
  
"I guess we now know why the Book of Shadows kept opening to the   
  
binding potion," said Phoebe.  
  
"And why someone or something didn't want that vanquishing   
  
potion completed," said Piper. "I just wish we knew what was going on   
  
with all that."  
  
"Obviously it wasn't Pentak doing it," said Prue. "I guess we   
  
just have a guardian anger somewhere."  
  
"I wonder if we will have to go through something like this   
  
again," said Phoebe. "Once grams passed, all of her spells were   
  
cancelled. I'm just wondering how many more bindings or such she did   
  
while she was alive."  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," said Prue. "I'm curious why   
  
she didn't tell about Moore in the Book of Shadows. There was no   
  
mention of him in the entry for Pentak."  
  
"We may never know," said Piper. "It was thirty years ago.   
  
Maybe she meant to update it and just never got around to it. It's   
  
just good we were able to rebind Pentak. I'd hate to think we   
  
inadvertently harmed an innocent."  
  
"Well, if I'm not mistaken," said Prue, "we have some shopping   
  
to do for potion ingredients. I don't want to be caught without a   
  
potion again."  
  
"I'll go make a list right now," said Piper.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
